battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain bio-chip
The is an artificial brain used by Tipharean adults. It was also referred to as "the secret of Tiphares" and its existence was a very closely guarded secret by the Medical Inspection Bureau (M.I.B.). Discovery of the chip's existence would result in an immediate death by killer robots dispatched by the M.I.B. It was Desty Nova's public revelation of the chips' existence that triggered the Tipharean civil war in ES 591. Design The brain bio-chip is a dark colored hexagonal chip stamped with the initials "MIB" and the symbol of Tiphares, which is tattooed on the foreheads of those who have had their brains replaced with the chip. It fulfills the same functions as a human brain and retains the user's personality and memories. Function .]] Brain bio-chips﻿ were constructed and regulated by the M.I.B.'s central computer system. At the age of 19, every Tipharean unknowingly undergoes a procedure prior to attaining full citizenship, which officially involves only the receipt of a small tattoo on their foreheads. In reality, however, the M.I.B. surgically removes the subject's entire brain, transfers all information stored in it onto a bio-organic chip, which is then placed where the brain stalk is. The chips function like a regular human brain, but also have a few minor alterations. One of these is a "Limiter" that keeps the subject from realizing just how little control they have over their life in Tiphares. The process is kept completely secret by the M.I.B. from any and all human personnel, even its own staff and senior operatives. If anyone finds out, the M.I.B. automatically sends out attack robots to kill them. When someone who has a brain bio-chip installed in their head finds out, they are often driven to insanity or commit suicide unless they can come to grips with the knowledge that they no longer have an organic brain. It is rare for Tiphareans to discover the existence of the chip under normal circumstances. However those who were created by the G.E.N.E. Project, because of their superior abilities as engineered geniuses, have done so. In the cases of Jean Vares and Desty Nova, the discovery profoundly affected them and presumably had the same effect on the other two geniuses. Although each handled it in different ways, both Vares and Nova became more diabolical and began to view humans as guinea pigs. Vares became extremely despondent, coming to believe that human beings were "livestock" and fated to lifelong slavery. During the years ES 469-472, he committed a series of nanotechnology-based terrorist attacks which claimed the lives of over 20 million people and became collectively known as the Vares Hazard. He later claimed to have done this in order to learn how far human beings could "resist their own nature" by breaking down his own moral code to prove free will.Phase 70 Users Tiphareans All adult Tiphareans who have appeared in the series have a brain bio-chip installed: *Chiren *Lou Collins *Dedekind *Bigott Eizenburg *Daisuke Ido *Marge Mahan *Desty Nova has the primary bio-chip in his head and a second backup chip in his stomach. His incarnations also have bio-chips: **Nova II **Nova X **Porta Nova **Super Nova has two bio-chips, one belonging to Nova II. *Casey Roscoe *Dr. Russell *Jean Vares Non-Tiphareans .]] The following non-Tiphareans have brain bio-chips installed: *Alita had her brain replaced by Nova with a bio-chip at the beginning of Last Order. *Aga Mbadi had the bio-chips of three of the Tipharean geniuses who were produced by the G.E.N.E. Project, including that of Jean Vares, inside his flesh-and-blood brain. *Sachumodo has a bio-chip implanted with his creator Jim Roscoe's memories *The TUNED AR Series 2 is equipped with brain bio-chips, first referred to as "solid state brains" by G.I.B. chief Bigott Eizenburg. Trivia *In Gunnm: Martian Memory, an orange bio-chip is displayed when the game loads. *A variety of different coloured brains and bio-chips are available for download as desktop icons on Yukito Kishiro's website. References Category:Medical Inspection Bureau Category:Technology